1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates in general to wireless communication devices and in particular to antenna system configuration in wireless communication devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
As electronic and communication components decrease in size, designers of wireless communication products have increasingly developed smaller wireless communication devices. With a reduction in the size of wireless communication devices, a user or operator encloses a greater portion of the wireless communication device and antennas within his/her hand during active device operation. As a result, antenna radiation performance is degraded. Furthermore, a consumer is likely to notice a degradation of call quality depending on whether the operator uses a left hand or right hand while operating the wireless communication device. In addition, wireless industry trade groups and wireless communication service providers have increasingly focused on providing specifications associated with a manner in which an actively operating wireless communication device is held within a user's hands.